In Midnight With You
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?
1. Prolog

**In Midnight With You  
**

**Prolog**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

**Jaejoong POV**

"Satu porsi _steak_ dan satu cangkir coklat hangat." Pelan-pelan aku meletakkan pesanan seorang nona muda yang sibuk dengan laptop-nya di atas meja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Nona?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Sepertinya nona muda ini adalah seorang penulis novel.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Aku segera beranjak meninggalkan meja nona muda itu. Di sudut _cafe_, Tuan Shim si pemilik cafe tersenyum kepadaku. Aku rasa pekerjaanku cukup baik di minggu pertamaku bekerja.

Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku lahir dan besar di sebuah kota kecil bernama Gongju. Setelah lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kota Seoul dan bekerja di _cafe_ milik kenalan ahjumma-ku. _Cafe_ ini buka dua puluh empat jam, dan di minggu pertamaku aku mendapat giliran kerja malam. Biasanya di malam hari seperti ini, _cafe_ dipenuhi oleh penulis novel yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Jaejoong." Tuan Shim menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap aku tidak memecahkan piring atau gelas di minggu pertama bekerja."

Tuan Shim tertawa. "Ya, kau akan terlibat masalah bila melakukannya. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku tahu kau belum makan malam."

Tuan Shim memang pria yang baik. Dia adalah pria berumur setengah abad namun penampilannya selalu seperti anak muda. Dia sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya dan dia membuka _cafe_ ini untuk menghabiskan hari tua-nya. Yang kudengar dari teman kerjaku, Tuan Shim menjadi _workaholic_ setelah istrinya meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Shim." Aku langsung menuju dapur _cafe_ ini. Jika berjalan lurus, maka ada sebuah pintu menuju loker barang dan tempat istirahat karyawan yang cukup luas.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu beristirahat juga, Jaejoong. Apa banyak pelanggan di depan?" tanya seorang teman kerjaku.

"Lumayan, Yoochun. Seperti biasa, penuh dengan laptop dan otak yang kusut." Aku terkekeh.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang penulis novel, Jaejoong. Mereka adalah orang yang pintar. Sekarang makanlah bersamaku."

"Iya, Yoochun."

Yoochun adalah pria yang baik. Sudah memasuki tahun kedua dia bekerja di _cafe_ ini. Yoochun sendiri bercita-cita memiliki _cafe_ sendiri. Tapi karena terbentur masalah keuangan, Yoochun tidak bisa melaksanakan cita-citanya itu.

"Besok kita sama-sama libur, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar bersama?" tawar Yoochun.

"Kemana?"

"Ke bar. Lalu menggoda wanita."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ini dia sifat buruk Yoochun. Alkohol dan wanita, hal yang membuatnya boros.

"Tidak, aku ingin membersihkan _flat_-ku."

Yoochun mendesah. Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka ke bar. Tapi dia selalu mengajakku. Mungkin suatu hari dia berharap aku menerima ajakannya. Oh, tidak dan terima kasih!

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Aku dan Yoochun sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Shim. Sebentar lagi kami selesai." jawabku.

"Aku rasa Tiffany kewalahan menangani tamu _cafe_ ini sendirian. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya."

"Iya, Tuan Shim." Aku cepat-cepat meminum air putihku dan segera menuju _cafe_. Aku meringis melihat Tiffany yang bolak-balik mencatat dan mengantar pesanan tamu _cafe_.

Lalu aku melihat meja nomor tiga. Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menunduk melihat buku menu. Belum tersedia apapun di atas mejanya. Dengan langkah semangat, aku mendatanginya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Apa pesanan anda?" tanyaku dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin segelas anggur merah." katanya dengan suara berat. Pria ini masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak." Hawa dingin menerpa leherku ketika ia berkata tidak.

"Tidak memesan makanan?"

Pria itu menaruh buku menu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku tertegun melihat wajahnya yang begitu tegas dan tampan.

"Apa kamu bisa merekomendasikan untukku?"

Suaranya yang dingin dan terkesan berat menyadarkanku. "_Barbeque steak_ menu spesial kami hari ini."

"Ya, aku pesan itu." katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku bersumpah kalau jiwaku terhisap oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam.

* * *

"Siapa pria di meja nomor tiga itu? Sepertinya dia orang baru. Dia tampan." Tiffany menyempatkan bertanya kepadaku ketika kami sama-sama menunggu pesanan tamu _cafe_.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau beruntung sekali, Jaejoong."

"Beruntung?"

"Mendapat tamu se-tampan dia di tengah malam." Tiffany terkekeh. "Biasanya hanya orang-orang bermata panda yang datang."

"Ya, mungkin saja." Pesanan tamu _cafe_ kami telah siap. Aku dan Tiffany sama-sama menaruh di atas nampan.

"Ajak dia mengobrol. Kalau bisa minta nomor ponselnya untukku." Tiffany terkekeh sebelum mengantar pesanan tamu cafe.

"Aku tidak janji." kataku.

Aku dan Tiffany berjalan berlawanan arah. Tiffany mengantar pesanan untuk tamu _cafe_ yang duduk di luar.

Aku berjalan agak cepat menuju meja nomor tiga, tempat pria itu.

"Permisi, Tuan. Satu porsi _barbeque steak_ dan segelas anggur merah." kataku dengan ramah.

Dia bergumam dan kali ini dia menunduk karena sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Hawa dingin kembali menerpa leherku ketika ia berkata tidak. Kali ini tubuhku ikut merinding.

"Baiklah. Panggil saya kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu lagi. Nama saya Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya anda orang baru di kota ini." kataku dengan ramah.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku memang orang baru di kota ini." Aku lagi-lagi tertegun ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mataku. Kali ini ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku ingin menampar pipiku sendiri karena sudah berkali-kali memuja pria ini.

"Ka—kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan Jung."

* * *

Semua tamu _cafe_ telah mendapatkan pesanannya masing-masing. Aku dan Tiffany sama-sama duduk di belakang bar _cafe_ ini.

"Bagaimana? Kamu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" tanya Tiffany terburu-buru.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku akan terlihat seperti seorang _gay_ bila meminta nomor ponselnya, Tiffany." Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya mengetahui namanya."

"Siapa? Siapa namanya?" tanya Tiffany masih terburu-buru.

"Namanya Jung Yunho dan dia baru di kota ini."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Pria tampan dan sendiri seperti dia baru di kota ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengajaknya berkeliling kota."

"Oh Astaga!"

"Jaejoong. Pria nomor tiga mencarimu." Yoochun sedikit berteriak dari meja kasir di sebelah bar ini.

"Ya, sebentar." Aku berdiri dari duduk dan merapikan pakaian kerjaku. "_Bye_, Tiffany." Aku menggoda dan mengedipkan mata kepada Tiffany. Pandangan matanya seolah berkata 'Biar aku saja yang menangani pria tampan itu.'

Aku berjalan menuju meja nomor tiga yang ditempati oleh pria yang kuketahui namanya, Jung Yunho.

"Permisi, Tuan Jung. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Aku ingin anggur merah lagi. Kali ini dua gelas anggur merah."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa dia mengundang seseorang ke _cafe_ ini? Bila itu benar dan seseorang itu adalah wanita, Tiffany pasti hanya bisa menggigit jarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju bar. Tiffany masih duduk di sana sendirian.

"Apa yang dia pesan?" tanya Tiffany.

"Dia memesan dua gelas anggur merah."

"Dua gelas? Apa dia bersama seseorang?" tanya Tiffany terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dengan cepat aku menuangkan anggur merah. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Aku kembali menuju pria itu. Lalu menaruh dua gelas anggur merah di atas mejanya.

"Sedang kencan di tengah malam, Tuan Jung?" Aku bercanda kepadanya. Sekedar mencairkan suasana dingin ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu minum bersamaku." katanya dengan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"E—eh? Aku sedang bekerja." Aku terkejut dan menjadi gugup. Apa pria ini _gay_?

"Sebentar saja. Apa aku perlu izin dengan atasanmu?"

Aku menelan ludah gugup. "Tidak perlu. Saya akan menemani anda, Tuan Jung."

Sedikit kaku, aku duduk di depannya. Matanya yang tajam terus mengikuti pergerakanku.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak memiliki niat jahat." gumamnya.

"Maafkan saya. Hanya saja saya tidak pernah menemani seorang tamu cafe."

Pria bernama Yunho ini bergumam. "Silahkan." Dia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan meminumnya. Aku pun mengikutinya, aku hanya minum sedikit. Aku takut mabuk. Aku masih dalam jam kerja sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku orang baru di kota ini?"

"Saya tidak pernah melihat anda ke _cafe_ ini sebelumnya. Jadi saya pikir anda adalah orang baru, Tuan Jung.

"Cukup panggil aku Yunho atau hyung." Dia tersenyum. "Tidak usah terlalu formal."

"O—oke, hyung. Aku rasa kamu lebih tua dariku." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu itu." Yunho tersenyum misterius. "Karena aku orang baru di kota ini, maukah kamu menceritakan tempat-tempat indah di kota ini?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dia tersenyum sambil meminum kembali anggur merahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku baru seminggu di kota ini, hyung. Bila kau ingin mengetahui tempat-tempat yang indah, aku bisa menyuruh teman kerjaku menceritakan kepadamu."

"Tidak." Tubuhku kembali merinding. Sudah tiga kali dia berkata tidak dan hawa dingin menerpa leherku. "Jadi, kamu berasal darimana?"

"Aku berasal dari kota kecil bernama Gongju. Dan kamu, hyung?"

"Aku berasal dari kota yang sangat jauh. Bukan dari Korea."

"Dimana itu?" tanyaku. Aku rasa percakapan kami mulai tidak terasa kaku lagi.

"Aku dari Vatikan."

"Roma? Jauh sekali. Tapi kenapa hyung bisa berbahasa Korea?"

"Itu karena umma-ku orang Korea."

"Oh,apa keluarga hyung tinggal disana?"

"Dulu, sekarang aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Korea tadi sore. Ketika aku berjalan-jalan, aku melihat _cafe_ indah ini. Membuatku penasaran dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar." kata Yunho dengan tersenyum. Ia meminum anggur merahnya dan kali ini tidak ada sisa lagi di gelasnya. "Nah, karena anggurku sudah habis, sepertinya kau telah selesai menemaniku minum. Terima kasih, Kim Jaejoong."

Aku tersipu malu karena pria ini menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Sebuah getaran halus menyentuh jantungku. Kami memang sama-sama pria, tapi entah kenapa dia bersikap lembut dan seperti menganggapku seorang wanita.

"Sama-sama, Yunho hyung." Aku berdiri sambil merapikan meja. Yunho masih duduk dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won.

"Hyung bisa bayar di kasir." kataku ketika ia ingin memberikan uang kepadaku.

"Ambil saja. Itu adalah _tips_ untukmu." Yunho menaruh lembaran won yang cukup banyak di atas nampan milikku. Dia pergi melewatiku menuju meja kasir. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Saat itu aku langsung cepat-cepat ke meja kasir. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak telah datang ke _cafe_ kami. Aku harap hyung kembali lagi." kataku. Aku membungkuk kemudian menatapnya dari balik meja kasir di sebelah Yoochun.

"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali. Dan kamu harus menemaniku minum, Jaejoong. Sampai jumpa."

Senyumannya kali ini terlihat sangat tampan, namun masih menyimpan sedikit misterius. Dia pergi meninggalkan _cafe_ dengan diriku yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau melamun, eoh?"

Aku hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang kupegang ketika Yoochun menyenggol sikutku.

"Ma—af." Dengan cepat aku menuju dapur dan menaruh piring kotor. Lalu kembali ke depan. Sebentar lagi jam kerjaku akan berakhir, dua jam lagi. Ternyata aku menghabiskan waktu yang lama ketika mengobrol dengan pria misterius bernama Jung Yunho itu.

* * *

To be continued.

Review?

* * *

**Author note**:

Cerita ini adalah cerita _fantasy_ dan _Vampire Romance_ pertama saya. Saya mencoba membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dan menantang diri saya sendiri. Saya berharap cerita ini akan menarik untuk _readers_ yang telah membaca. Terima kasih.

**Salam hangat**

**Lady Ze**


	2. Chapter 1

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

"Ne, appa. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf baru menghubungi appa. Aku baru libur kerja hari ini."

"_Jagalah kesehatanmu, Joongie. Hanya kamu yang appa punya sekarang."_

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara appa-nya yang bergetar. Jaejoong bisa memastikan bahwa mata tua appa-nya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, appa. Jagalah kesehatan appa juga. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Kalau bisa appa berhenti kerja saja."

"_Aniya, appa masih kuat untuk bekerja."_

Jaejoong mendengus kecil. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan appa-nya. Appa-nya yang sudah berumur lima puluh tiga tahun masih bekerja sebagai petani sayur di Gongju.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lelah, appa. Aku akan mengirim uang untuk appa hari ini. Aku baru saja mendapat gaji pertama."

"_Tidak usah, nak. Tabung saja uang itu, Joongie. Appa masih bisa membiayai diri appa sendiri."_

"Appa benar-benar keras kepala, ya?" Jaejoong sedikit menggeram. "Aku tetap akan mengirim uang untuk appa. Appa saja yang menabung uang itu."

Jaejoong mendengar appa-nya tertawa di seberang sana. _"Baiklah, kau juga keras kepala seperti appa. Hanya umma-mu yang bisa memisahkan kita, Joongie."_

Jaejoong tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi murung. "Sampaikan salamku kepada umma bila appa mengunjungi makam umma. Katakan kalau aku sangat mencintai umma."

"_Ne, Joongie."_ suara appa-nya melembut. Keheningan beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka hingga appa-nya berkata. _"Ah! Appa tutup dulu, ya? Appa harus kembali bekerja, Joongie."_

"Ya, appa! Aku sangat menyayangimu, appa!"

"_Appa juga sangat menyayangimu, Joongie."_

Setelah itu percakapan diantara mereka terputus. Tuan Kim memutuskan sambungan telepon. Jaejoong menghela nafas sangat panjang setelah percakapan singkat diantara appa-nya. Jaejoong selalu merasa khawatir terhadap appa-nya yang sudah tua dan hidup sendiri di Gongju.

Dulu, sebelum Jaejoong mengadu nasib di kota besar seperti Seoul, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Setelah kematian umma-nya ketika Jaejoong kelas tiga SMA, Jaejoong hanya ingin menemani appa-nya di Gongju. Bekerja apa adanya di kota kecil sana. Tapi, ahjumma-nya yang tinggal di Seoul menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di _cafe_ milik temannya. Tepatnya _cafe_ milik Tuan Shim.

Dengan persetujuan dari Tuan Kim yang selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju Seoul meninggalkan sejuta kenangan disana.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kalau appa baik-baik saja." gumam Jaejoong.

* * *

Cahaya matahari senja menusuk masuk ke dalam _flat_ kecil milik Jaejoong. Tidak terasa hari menjelang malam. Seharian ini Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk membersihkan _flat_ dan mencuci pakaian kotor miliknya. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menuju supermarket di dekat _flat_ tempat tinggalnya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan sekalian mengirim uang untuk appa-nya.

Jaejoong memakai mantel berwarna merahnya, melilitkan _syal_ hitam di lehernya dan sepatu _boot_ kulit hadiah dari umma-nya ketika ia berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Jaejoong merawat dengan baik sepatu itu, karena sepatu itu adalah kenangan terakhir dari umma-nya sebelum meninggal.

"Oke, Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum mengunci pintu _flat_-nya. Setelah itu Jaejoong berjalan kaki menuju supermarket yang berjarak dua blok dari _flat_-nya.

* * *

Jaejoong mendorong troli-nya dengan penuh semangat ketika dia sudah sampai di supermarket. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia berbelanja seorang diri di supermarket. Biasanya, di Gongju dia akan berbelanja berdua dengan appa-nya. Saling berdiskusi untuk menentukan apa yang akan mereka masak untuk makan malam dan esok hari.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu. Sangat lucu untuk mengingatnya, apalagi ketika appa-nya yang selalu protes karena harga sayur-sayuran selalu meningkat.

"Hmm...kimchi untuk satu bulan. Cukup hemat." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri. Lalu dia mendorong troli-nya menuju bagian sayur-sayuran. Jaejoong berniat untuk membuat kimchi sebagai persediaan makanan selama satu bulan. Jaejoong mulai mengambil sayur-sayuran yang akan ia pakai untuk membuat kimchi. Karena terlalu semangat, Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak orang tersebut.

"Omo! Maafkan saya, Tuan! Saya terlalu ceroboh!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sebagai permohonan maafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak apa-apa." Orang tersebut tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong agar Jaejoong berhenti membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Jaejoong membalas senyuman orang tersebut. Tapi dia merasa bingung di dalam hati melihat penampilan orang tersebut. Orang itu adalah seorang pria muda yang memakai pakaian kuno.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu menatap Jaejoong bingung karena Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tidak berkedip.

"Ma—maaf. Saya orang baru di kota ini. Maafkan atas sikap canggung saya."

"Sama. Aku juga orang baru di kota ini. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Kim Jaejoong dan saya berasal dari Kota Gongju, Tuan."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku." Pria itu terkekeh. "Namaku Kim Junsu. Salam kenal."

"Ne, salam kenal, Tuan Kim."

"Junsu saja. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi suatu hari." Pria bernama Junsu itu tersenyum manis. Lalu mendorong troli-nya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengannya.

* * *

"Aigo, melelahkan sekali." gerutu Jaejoong. Dengan cepat dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ternyata berbelanja sendiri tidak menyenangkan menurut Jaejoong, karena dia harus membawa sendiri barang belanjaannya ditambah berjalan kaki sejauh dua blok. Pasti terasa sangat melelahkan.

Ponsel di kantung celananya berbunyi ketika Jaejoong mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa menit. Dan Jaejoong langsung mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Halo?"

"_Hai, Jaejoong! Kita harus ke cafe sekarang. Ada pertemuan mendadak oleh Tuan Shim. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Eh? Kenapa Yoochun? Tidak biasanya Tuan Shim mengadakan pertemuan mendadak."

"_Ya, selama dua tahun aku bekerja, Tuan Shim tidak pernah seperti ini." Yoochun mendesah. "Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tunggu aku di pinggir jalan sekarang."_

"Ne, Yoochun."

Jaejoong memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana. Memakai kembali _syal_ dan mantelnya. Membungkus kakinya dengan cepat di dalam sepatu _boot_ kulitnya dan keluar dari _flat_-nya.

Jaejoong menjadi merasa khawatir terhadap Tuan Shim. Tuan Shim itu sudah Jaejoong anggap sebagai appa-nya sendiri.

"Yoochun!" Jaejoong melambai-lambai ketika mobil tua milik Yoochun berjalan mendekat. Dan Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tua warisan satu-satunya dari orang tua Yoochun.

* * *

"Aku merasa khawatir dengan Tuan Shim. Ada apa, ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ditelpon oleh salah satu karyawan yang sedang bekerja sekarang dan dia menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Apa Tiffany juga dipanggil?"

Yoochun mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya meneleponmu. Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk pergi ke bar."

"Dengan mobil tua-mu ini? Oh Tuhan! Tidak akan ada yang melirikmu, Tuan Park. Ini adalah Seoul!"

Yoochun tertawa. "Aku tidak membawa mobil tua ini, Tuan Kim! Aku menyewa mobil mewah."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Seharusnya kau menabungnya."

"Ye—ah, kau terdengar seperti umma-ku yang cerewet itu."

"Dasar!" Jaejoong sedikit menggeram.

* * *

Jaejoong bersama Yoochun telah sampai di _cafe_. Mereka berdua langsung menuju lantai tiga. Di lantai tiga merupakan tempat tinggal pribadi Tuan Shim. Ketika mereka sampai disana, para karyawan yang lain sudah berkumpul semua kecuali Tiffany. Entahlah kemana perginya wanita itu.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong, duduk bersampingan dengan karyawan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Tuan Shim duduk di sofa tunggal. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah datang malam ini. Maaf bila terlalu mendadak. Terutama bagi yang sedang libur kerja." kata Tuan Shim dengan tersenyum.

Para karyawan mengangguk memaklumi pertemuan yang mendadak ini. Kemudian Tuan Shim kembali berbicara.

"Kondisi tubuh saya sudah tidak sebaik dulu lagi. Mungkin karena saya sudah semakin tua." Tuan Shim tersenyum. "Karena itu saya akan menyerahkan _cafe_ ini kepada anak saya yang masih berkuliah."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu juga para karyawan yang berada disana. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Tuan Shim memiliki anak.

"Kemarilah, Changmin."

Para karyawan termasuk Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung menoleh ke arah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang masuk ke dalam ruang tamu itu.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Shim Changmin. Umur saya sembilan belas tahun."

Para karyawan terutama karyawan wanita tidak bisa menahan wajah terpesonanya. Bahkan ada yang menggumamkan kata tampan untuk anak Tuan Shim itu.

"Dia masih sangat muda, Yoochun." bisik Jaejoong kepada Yoochun.

"Ne, pasti dia sangat pintar. Tuan Shim saja mempercayai _cafe_-nya kepada anaknya."

Setelah beberapa penjelasan dari pertemuan mendadak yang diadakan oleh Tuan Shim, para karyawan meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Shim termasuk Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Yoochun, kamu duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di _cafe_ ini."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Ya!"

Jaejoong menuju salah satu meja _cafe_. Meja nomor tiga. Tempat dimana ia menemani seorang tamu _cafe _bernama Jung Yunho untuk minum anggur.

Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan sosok pria itu. Yunho terlalu misterius untuknya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berbicara tepat di sebelahnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pria bertubuh tinggi itu dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar saja sebelum pulang, Shim Changmin."

"Changmin saja, hyung." Changmin duduk di depan Jaejoong. "Salam kenal, Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Changmin mengetahui namanya. Padahal mereka belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui namaku?"

"Appaku. Dia sering bercerita tentangmu, hyung. Appa bilang kalau hyung adalah karyawan yang rajin."

Jaejoong merasa malu karena Changmin terus memujinya. "Tuan Shim terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya seorang karyawan baru di _cafe_ ini." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Hmm..." Changmin bergumam. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, hyung. Aku harus mengawasi karyawan."

"Ne, Changmin. Kau benar-benar pekerja keras seperti Tuan Shim, ya?"

"Aku sama sepertimu. Aku hanya seorang pemimpin baru _cafe_ ini." Changmin terkekeh meniru ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kita berbeda. Kamu adalah seorang pemimpin dan aku hanya seorang karyawan. Nah, selamat bekerja, Changmin!"

Changmin mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di meja nomor tiga. Jaejoong kembali melamun sambil menopang dagunya sendiri. Hati kecilnya sedikit berharap kalau Yunho datang ke _cafe_ ini.

* * *

Jaejoong sengaja berlama-lama di _cafe_ hingga tidak terasa sudah tengah malam. Jaejoong saat ini baru saja keluar dari toilet untuk pengunjung _cafe_. Awalnya ia berniat untuk kembali ke meja nomor tiga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna blonde duduk dengan seorang pria. Kakinya menjadi kaku ketika melihat pria yang bersama wanita tersebut.

"Yunho hyung?" Suaranya sedikit begetar melihat Yunho si pria misterius bersama seorang wanita. Bukankah hal tersebut wajar? Entahlah, hati kecil Jaejoong sedikit menolak untuk melihat pemandangan tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong memilih duduk di belakang bar _cafe_ seorang diri sambil memperhatikan Yunho dan wanita _blonde_ itu.

Jaejoong sangat serius memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang mengobrol dengan wanita itu. Terkadang mereka tertawa berdua, bersulang dan melemparkan senyuman. Hal tersebut tidak lepas dari pandangan mata Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia menghela nafasnya sangat panjang. Hati kecilnya benar-benar menolak untuk melihat hal tersebut.

"Tidak baik memperhatikan tamu seperti itu, hyung."

"E—eh?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya karena Changmin. "Mi—anhe." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu kegiatan memperhatikan Yunho dilihat oleh Changmin.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf kepadaku." Changmin terkekeh. "Aku sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak ingin tamu itu merasa terganggu karena hyung memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip."

Jaejoong semakin merasa malu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia sampai seperti itu. "Mianhe. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Changmin." gumam Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Apa hyung menyukai wanita _blonde_ itu, eoh?"

Jaejoong terkejut karena Changmin tiba-tiba saja menggodanya seperti itu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Apa hyung menyukai pria itu, eoh?"

Jaejoong semakin terkejut, tapi ia tidak menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat ini. Hal tersebut membuat Changmin menyeringai.

"Aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya." Changmin memberikan kedipan mata sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong di bar.

"Ti—tidak! Tidak seperti itu, Changmin!" kata Jaejoong dengan suara agak nyaring. Namun percuma saja, karena Changmin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya lagi. Changmin pasti mengira ia adalah _gay_ saat ini.

"Eh? Kemana mereka pergi?" gumam Jaejoong ketika meja nomor tiga telah kosong. Dengan gerakan tidak terduga, Jaejoong berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan _cafe_. Di luar _cafe_, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari kehadiran Yunho dengan wanita _blonde_ tersebut.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho dan wanita _blonde_ menyebrang jalan. Langkah kakinya yang penuh semangat langsung berlari begitu saja mengikuti secara diam-diam. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran untuk mengikuti Yunho dengan wanita _blonde_ tersebut.

Jaejoong berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Yunho namun matanya masih bisa menangkap Yunho yang berjalan dengan wanita _blonde_ itu sambil mengobrol.

"Aigo! Apa yang kulakukan." gerutu Jaejoong. Tapi sungguh, ia sendiri tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan _stalking_-nya ini.

"Eh? Kenapa kesana?" Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika Yunho dengan wanita _blonde_ tersebut berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang buntu diantara pertokoan. Ketika ia telah mendekati gang tersebut, Jaejoong berjalan dengan pelan agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok dan kepalanya sedikit dicondongkan untuk melihat gang tersebut.

"A—astaga!"

Mata bulatnya melebar sempurna melihat hal yang biasa ia lihat di film _v__ampire favorite_-nya. Kali ini ia tidak melihat dari layar kaca, ia melihat secara langsung. Yunho si pria misterius itu berhasil membuat jantung Jaejoong, pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu merosot.

"Yu—yunho hyung!" Tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong memekik cukup nyaring. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Jaejoong ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi kakinya terasa berat untuk berlari ketika mata tajam Yunho yang berwarna merah menusuk matanya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa ketakutan sekarang, ia sangat jelas Yunho menggigit leher wanita _blonde_ itu dan menghisap darahnya seperti seorang _vampire_.

"Ja—jangan sakiti aku!" pekiknya.

* * *

Jaejoong meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Setelah berlari sekencang mungkin menuju _flat_-nya, Jaejoong langsung mengunci pintu dan menutup rapat jendelanya. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Berkali-kali dia menggumamkan kata tidak mungkin. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang baru saja ia lihat hanya halusinasi semata.

"Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ketika suara rendah yang menghantarkan rasa dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya memanggil namanya. Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa ia telah mengunci seluruh jendela dan pintu _flat_-nya, tapi kenapa pria bernama Jung Yunho itu bisa masuk ke dalam _flat_ miliknya dengan mudah?

"Ku—kumohon jangan sakiti aku." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Yunho mendesah. "Maafkan aku."

"A—aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Kumohon jangan sa—kiti aku." lirih Jaejoong lagi. "A—ku mohon…"

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho sedikit menaikkan suaranya menghentikan lirihan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Ia berpikir bahwa ia baru saja telah membuat Yunho menjadi marah.

"Mi—mianhe…"

Yunho mendesah. "Keluarlah dari selimut itu. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu."

Jaejoong tidak berani bergerak saat ini hingga Yunho menarik paksa selimut milik Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang meringkuk, menutup matanya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar ketakutan, ya?"

Dengan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong lihat? Tentu saja dia sangat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Jaejoong." Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku bersumpah."

To be continued.

Review?

* * *

**Big thanks to :**

KimsLovey, kikikyunjunmyun, Clein cassie, My Asha, wennycassiopeia, leeChunnie, shanzec, Keybin, YunjaeDDiction, atarashi 11, missjelek, gwansim84, zhe, DarkLiliy, kim anna shinotsuke, snow . drop . 1272, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, TyasBabyBooBear, ShinjiWoo920202, YunHolic, BambiJung, sushimakipark, bebechun, myyunho21, FiAndYJ, Vic89, cindyshim07, ByunBaek Addict, vampireyunjae, Byunchannie26, imelriyanti, Young Minn Kim, nin nina, HISAGIsoul, DongMinChang Kim, Jung Jaehyun, maxyunjae, Yoon HyunWoon, Aaliya Shim, ifa . p . arunda, Park July, hanasukie, 3kjj, xena hwang, azahra88, Taeripark, kkim vinansia, iouyunjae, zee konstantin, jae sekundes, jung 5am, sungminlee, ajid yunjae, jaena, Rly . C . Jaekyu, yunkissjae, akiramia44, misschokyulate2, kimfida62, Eun Blingbling, aika, irengiovanny, steffyjung, followers, favoriters dan Guest.

* * *

**Author note :**

Saya membuat sedikit perubahan untuk judul FF-nya. Terima kasih. ^^

Terus saya tidak punya blog pribadi karena saya hanya nge-post FF di FFn saja.

* * *

**Salam hangat**

**Lady Ze**


End file.
